Switch
by Superfreak234
Summary: After being turned into a girl, Robin has to deal with the aftermath. Being sent out on a mission doesn't exactly help his process. Especially when some very important friends are sent out with Robin, including a special fiery-haired speedster who Robin has been having unclear feelings for. WallyxFem!Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After being turned into a girl, Robin has to deal with the aftermath. Being sent out on a mission doesn't exactly help his process. Especially when some very important friends are sent out with Robin, including his best friend who Robin has been having unclear feelings for. **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or The Justice League because if I did there would be birdflash and Wonderbat _all the time._**

**Takes place in year 2014**

* * *

There was complete silence. Not a single sound was heard or was there any figure to be seen by the guarding henchmen in the moonlight. Suddenly there was a swoop of black and a few grunts and thuds later the henchmen were seen again laying on the ground. A soft laugh rang through the air. A thin young male figure appeared outlined in the moonlight as he stood onto of the roof.

"Nice one Bats."

A growl was heard and a larger,more muscled figure was seen next to him. "Keep your mind on the mission."

The young one nodded and flipped back off the roof, landing softly on the ground two stories below. Pulling out a grappling gun, he shot it at a beam hanging over head, backed a couple feet before running forward while pulling himself up and crashing through a window as Batman dropped down through the roof.

The men inside looked up in fear and a few even ran away with pure terror on their faces. But one man with chalk while skin, green hair, and ruby red lips pulled into a sinister grin just opened his arms invitingly. "We've been waiting for you Batman." The Joker sang.

He noticed Robin standing behind him. "And you brought the Boy Wonder. Very nice."

"We know your plan Joker." Robin said, holding a batarang ready in his hand. "Might as well give it up."

He started to laugh insanely. "You see, I knew this would happen. So, I prepared myself." He held up his hands. In between each of his fingers on his left hand was a bomb while his right hand had a single tiny, dark purple bomb.

He threw two at Batman, who easily covered himself with his cape. The next two were aimed at Robin who flipped away, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet. He ended up in the center of the room, back to back with Batman. All the men surrounded them in a circle and pointed their guns at them. The Joker walked up to them slowly, holding the remaining purple bomb.

"This is my special bomb." He said, holding it up. "It has a special effect. It doesn't explode but releases a gas that- well you'll find out." He said before throwing it at their feet. They covered themselves with their capes, trying to block the gas but not before Robin got a lung-full Coughing, he waved away the gas until it had thinned out. Red faced, he glared at the Joker who for once wasn't smiling.

"It failed." He frowned for a second before grinning again and grabbed a gun from the man nearest to him.

As he aimed, a batarang knocked it out of his hand. Joker laughed insanely again and held up his hands. "You've got me!"

The henchmen all dropped their guns and held up their hands. Robin's head started to spin and he staggered as the world spun.

Batman shot him a look. "You go. I've got this covered." He said in his deep, rusty voice.

Robin nodded, shot his grappling hook to the opening in the ceiling and pulled himself up. When he got on the roof he fell to his knees for a moment, feeling breathless. He pushed himself up and hoped onto his motorcycle Weaving in and out of traffic, he somehow made it back to the cave without getting into an accident. Stumbling up to his room, Robin passed out on his bed.

Throughout the night a transformation took place that no one was prepared for.

* * *

Robin didn't get a great start to his morning. He tried to roll over in bed but just ended up going right over the edge and landing on the floor with a dull thud. Groaning, he untangled himself from his sheets and stood up.

He felt weird, awkward. Pushing the thought away, he ripped off his uniform and mask and replaced them with a t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses; too tired to notice how ill fitting they suddenly were.

Walking down the empty hallway Robin began to give the Joker some thought. That special bomb that didn't work? That would be the first thing he did after breakfast. The doors slid open and Robin walked into the kitchen. Wally was of course already there stuffing his face and he turned to greet Robin, but his eyes popped open and his mouth dropped.

"What?" Robin frowned and touched his throat. His voice was different.

"You- you're- oh my god." Wally couldn't speak.

Robin started at get alarmed. Whatever could shut up Kid Mouth was not good.

"Seriously, what is it?"

Wally just made a gurgling sound and pointed to a mirror in the room. Raising an eyebrow, Robin walked over to it and looked, totally unprepared for what he saw.

A girl. A girl stared back at him in the mirror and for a second Robin just looked at his reflection in horror. Then he let out a strangled yell that woke up the rest of the residents. He didn't care if he had just screamed like a terrified little girl. He _was_ a terrified girl.

The rest of the team burst in but they all stopped dead when they saw Robin, who was pulling at his face like he thought it was a mask.

"What happened to you?" Artemis asked, holding back laughter.

"It's not funny!" He yelled, rubbing his face.

But it was to everyone else. If Wally hadn't been so stunned he would been doubled over laughing. His best friend had been turned into a girl.

Robin's ebony hair was now a couple inches longer and a bit curlier to frame his female face. His complexion had lighten a few shades with pink tinged cheeks. He was still shorter than anyone but had become even slimmer. His pink lips were fuller and his cheekbones higher below his glasses. Crossing his arms just seemed to draw Wally's eyes to his chest. While maintaining his slight figure, Robin didn't seem to fall short in that category In short, he was the most beautiful girl Wally had ever seen.

"Well, this is an interesting change." Aqualad said slowly.

If looks could kill, Robin would have killed Aqualad in 0.01 seconds flat. "Interesting? Interesting! I'm a girl! The opposite gender than I was born!"

M'gann flew over to the computers. "I'm sending an urgent message to the Justice League. They should be here soon." Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

Groaning, Robin fell into the nearest chair. "Batman's going to kill me."

Robin scowled at his voice. It was soft and breathy so the effect was seductive, which was the opposite of what he was going for.

After while everyone had woken up and were have breakfast before a familiar robotic female voice spoke out.

**Recognized: Superman. Batman. Wonder-Woman. Martian Manhunter.**

The Team hurried to the Zeta Beam as the four members of the Justice League stepped out; Superman in the lead.

"We received a message asking for assistance. What do you need?" Superman asked.

"Well, Batman's not going to like this, but-" Superboy yanked Robin into view from where he had been trying to hide behind Aqualad. "Here's Robin."

The four heroes reactions were almost comical. Superman's eyes widened to their limits while Wonder Woman's mouth fell open and she just blinked at Robin. Martian Manhunter blushed and looked away. Batman just looked at his protege with no expression.

"What on Earth happened?" The Martian Manhunter asked, getting over his shock.

Robin looked at the ground. "I don't know. I just woke up and I was a girl."

Though no one could tell behind his mask, Batman was dealing with many emotions. The person he had treated like his son, had somehow been transfigured. He felt sad, angry, worried, and the one he was battling with the most, attracted.

"We will fix this. No matter what." Batman stated, daring the others to disagree.

Robin's face broke out into a relieved grin. "Thank god." He sighed.

Clearing her throat, Wonder Woman stepped forward. "Come on Robin. We should fix you up."

Looking curious, Robin followed her down the hallway. The rest of the team and the remaining Leaguers wandered around the cave; Superman and Superboy wandering off to talk in hushed tones and Miss Martian and the Martian Manhunter discussing something in rapid martian in the corner.

Soon later, Wonder Woman re-enter the room. "May I present the new Robin." She announced, holding out her arms to where Robin was slowly and nervously walking in.

He was wearing a new suit the was redesigned to fit his new... assets. The top was mostly the same design though the top hook of the vest and the t-shirt underneath were gone, showing a good amount of cleavage. His long, shapely legs were clad in tight black pants like his usual uniform with a red stripe going down the sides and shoes with a slight feminine heel. The only things that were exactly the same were his cape and mask.

"I'm not so sure about this." Robin said, fingering the end of the vest.

Batman scowled and he gave Wonder Woman his famous bat glare. "No." He growled.

Wonder Woman put her hands on Robin's shoulders. "It's not that bad." She said. "You have to admit that he's a good looking girl, so why not put that to advantage."

Though looking at him completely dressed in the outfit, Diana had to admit it would bring Robin some unwanted attention but it was too late to back down. Robin could take care of himself.

Pursing his lips, Robin crossed his arms. "I guess."

Smirking, Wonder Woman stepped away. As she passed the still scowling Batman she leaned close to his ear and whispered "Wonder Woman one, Batman zero."

* * *

**What did you love?**

**What did you hate?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really love reviews. So, give me!**

**Summary: After being turned into a girl, Robin has to deal with the aftermath. Being sent out on a mission doesn't exactly help his process. Especially when some very important friends are sent out with Robin, including his best friend who Robin has been having unclear feelings for. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or The Justice League because if I did there would be birdflash and Wonderbat ****_all the time._**

**Note: I've only seen a few episodes of season one, so sorry if I mess anything up.**

**Takes place in year 2014**

* * *

Smirking, Kid Flash crouched down on the tree branch next to Superboy, clad in a black version of his normal suit.

"I think that god finally answered my prayers about Robin." He said.

Superboy looked at him, confused. "You wished for Robin to be turned into a girl?"

Kid Flash shook his head. "Nah. I just wanted to see him in a situation where he's not in control."

His mouth forming an perfect **O, **he nodded and turned away.

The team was spread throughout the forest. They were there on a tip that Bane would be passing by, though so far they seemed to be the only people there.

Like a blur, Kid Flash jumped from tree to tree until he landed next to Miss Martian and Robin; both who nearly fell out the tree with surprise.

"Miss M. I think Superboy wants you back there."

She smiled, turned invisible, and flew away.

Robin looked at him. "S.B. didn't really want her, did he?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "He always does. He's just to chicken to say it."

Shrugging, Robin looked away. "I guess."

Kid Flash nudged him in the shoulder. "Hey, your the girl. Shouldn't you be all sensitive to this love crap?"

Cracking a smile Robin leaned forward, rolling his weight to the balls of his feet.

"What's it like?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin sighed. "Weird. Like my body knows that this is wrong. It is very wrong. I have the mind of a guy with the body of a girl."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kid Flash started laughing.

"What? And be quiet." Robin hissed.

Sobering up, Kid Flash grinned at him. "At least now instead of having to hit on a girl, you can just look in a mirror."

Robin made a face. "You are too messed up, you know that right?"

"Sure, sure. That's what they all say."

Smiling, Robin shook his head. Kid Flash found himself entranced by the way the dim moon light reflected off the inky black strands of Robin's hair.

A hand snapped in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Kid Mouth."

Kid Flash to look up to see Artemis standing over him. "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Justice League called. Bane's not coming." Artemis then jumped away to replay the message.

Robin stood up and Kid Flash followed. "Looks like we should be heading back."

Robin looked at Kid Flash then looked away again. "Uh, do you think you could-you know." He gestured with his hands.

Kid Flash nodded and turned around. Robin nimbly climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck.

Running along, he reached the cave in minutes. They stood there for a moment before Robin cleared his throat. "You can put me down now."

After Kid Flash let go of his legs, Robin slid off. Rubbing a sudden kink in his neck, he awkwardly smiled. "So..."

Robin shrugged. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and soon Batman, Captain Marvel, Atom, and Black Canary entered.

The moment Captain Marvel's eyes saw Robin, he doubled over with laughter. Robin scowled and thought of the things he would have done if Billy wasn't in the Justice League.

"You're finally here." Batman said, giving Captain Marvel one of his famous glares. "We brought Atom to run some tests on Robin." He said as the rest of the team started filling in.

"Come on." Black Canary said, inclining her head back down the hallway. "We need to get you to the lab."

* * *

Robin never cared much for shopping. Neither as a boy or a girl. So far he just wore his uniform or when he had to wear normal clothes, he just wore the borrowed tops from Zanntana and M'gann's pants as she had the second smallest waist to him. Even though the clothes didn't fit just right, he spent his time burying himself in finding a cure.

That is until M'gann marched up to him one day and snatched his papers from his hand.

"Hey!" He protested, trying to grab them back.

"Today is the day we shop for you." She announced, flying out of his reach.

Robin's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses and he shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, but I'm busy."

Wally leaned over the edge of the couch, chewing on a bag of chips. "Dude. Just go. M'gann's just going to bother you until you do."

She nodded and flew out of his reach.

Robin sighed and stood, crossing his arms. "If I go and let you buy me clothes, will you let me work in peace?"

M'gann nodded; beaming like a child given free rein in a candy factory.

"I think I'll go just to see how this turns out." Artemis said, smirking.

Scowling, Robin let M'gann drag him away while Artemis followed them. As soon as they disappeared down the hallway, Wally burst out laughing.

Aqualad looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Can you image the damage that they're going to cause?"

Wally then walked out, leaving a faintly smiling Aqualad and a confused Superboy. "I don't get it."

Aqualad patted him on the back. "You may understand after the 4 o'clock news."

* * *

It was around 3 when the girls came back.

"Today was wonderful!" M'gann said, smiling and holding about six bags in her hands. She reverted back to her martian form.

"Yeah, just wonderful." Robin muttered, looking really pissed. He was dressed in fitting clothes; a dark blue tank top under a black denim jacket with skinny jeans and black converse._ 'Some thing never change.'_ Wally thought, amused.

"How'd it go?" Aqualad asked.

Robin threw his bags down in disgust and crossed his arms in a huff. "Just wonderful." He growled. "They," He jabbed his finger towards Artemis and M'gann."Decided to drag me into every single store available when I could have been researching." He sat down on the couch with more force than necessary and scowled at the T.V. He looked sharply at Wally. "You game?"

Wally grinned. "Always. Hey, maybe now you're a girl I'm finally beat you!"

* * *

It didn't affect how he played.

An hour Wally was sitting on the couch scowling while Robin did a little victory dance in front of him. "You can't beat this hot stuff." Robin sang.

Wally turned a bit red, his mind going to the little bit of him that was attracted to his best friend. Robin turned around saw Wally's face, and burst out laughing. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Wally squeaked.

Robin raised an eyebrow but refrained from speaking when Batman entered the room. "Robin."

Robin walked into the hallway with Batman but glanced over his shoulder at Wally with a curious face. Once in the hall Dick turned to Batman."What's wrong?"

To anyone else, Batman would have had on his usual blank expression, but Dick could tell he was a bit concerned.

"Making light of your... condition," Batman started. "The League had decided to use you trail a suspicious character. He's looking out for the League, and even the team, but has no clue what has transpired."

Dick thought for a moment. "Sooo, you want me to go undercover. As a girl." He said slowly.

Batman nodded and noticeably grimaced.

"This just keeps on getting better and better." Dick muttered.

* * *

**What did you love?**

**What did you hate?**

**Review.**

**I'm thinking Jason. **


End file.
